


Striped Ass

by MajesticWHOO



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman
Genre: Comfort, Other, Punishment, Spanking, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticWHOO/pseuds/MajesticWHOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident, and there's some friends in a Hospital. IronMan makes a bad call and becomes the careless introvert we fear him to be. As Steve feels Tony has a lack of communication, he heads over to the tower, and pulls Tony right out of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped Ass

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN..please...dont say anything about grammar. This is actully pretty old  
> I'd ADORE some comments! Anything really! Thankies!  
> It can be slash if you want, or not..it dosen't matter.

Steve walked silently down the steps and into Tony's work shop. He was unannounced and the blaring music was sure to mask his presence. Steve watched Tony stare at a screen with glazed eyes that where darkly ringed. His cheeks where slightly sunken and pale. His work surfaces where littered with coffee mugs and empty bottles of Scotch, whiskey, bourbon, and things he didn't recognize.

Steve stepped up to the glass security system, punching in the code without even having to look.

He came up behind Tony as the black haired man lifted a glass to his lips. It was milky but thin and floating with Ice. Steve could only imagine. He reached around, gently snatching it from the others hand. Tony tensed, rigid for a moment; Steve could see the rapid blinking of Tony's eyes then the man looked down before turning around. "Jesus fuck Steve!"

He cocked an eye brow," Language Tony. " Tony rolled his eyes, reaching for the glass while turning in his chair. But the glass didn't budge from Steve hand. Tony tugged and shot Steve a look.

"I'm thirsty."

"Water." Steve nodded. Tony just rolled his eyes again, Steve was sure they would screw out of his head, before turning back to the screen. Steve was sure Tony though his muttering was indiscernible, but Steve was special now wasn't he? "I think I'll keep water outside my ass if that's understandable."

Tony visibly flinched and sighed heavily. Steve walked across the workshop, dumping the glass in a sink and setting it down. He took a moment but he managed to turn the music off. Tony Jumped to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly, but caught himself. "What the hell Rogers! I was listening to that!"

"Tony, you really need some sleep."

Stark took a step back, holding up one hand, "Don't you fucking start this! I am FINE!"

"Tony-"

"Fuck off Roger's! I'm not goanna sleep!"

"Tony language please-"

"Fuck you, you star spangled bastard."

Steve gritted his teeth, "Someone is grumpy. Needs a nap."

Tony curled his lip, "Oh yeah? You goanna play daddy now?" Steve glared at him, "Guess you couldn't do worse than the last one." Tony walked over to his desk, where he began making another drink.

Steve strode over quickly, taking the bottle out of his hand "No more alcohol That's all you've been drinking and I know it." Tony walked over to another table and picked up another one. "Anthony Edward Stark! Put that down immediately."

Tony looked over at him casually, just to piss Steve off, "You're doing this daddy thing real well." He nodded. Tony uncapped the glass bottle and poured it into a glass that was setting there from the other day. He didn't care about the cleanliness value.

Tony picked up the glass, "Tony don't you dare-" Tony took a drink and held his arms out in a 'what now' motion.

Steve came over, grabbing Tony's wrist and pulling the glass out. He slammed it down on the counter hard enough Tony jumped, surprised it didn't shatter. He looked over at Steve, pissed wasn't a strong enough word.

Steve began pulling him towards the stairs and Tony had to follow helplessly because he didn't know what else to do and he was suddenly aware his legs would give out without Steve holding him up. "Coffee break?" Tony smirked.

"Not even close. You're going to bed, and when you wake up, you're going to eat some actual food..drink water."

"This sounds so..unconditional..like..I'm not a full grown man that takes care of himself."

Steve Turned swiftly pointing at him, "You're not."

"My pubic hair and mansion begs to differ," Tony quipped.

Steve ran his fingers through his short blond hair to keep himself calm. Tony turned, gripping the rail to go back down the few stairs they climbed, back to his work shop. Steve grabbed him above the elbow, "You can't even stand."

Tony turned, eyes flashing , "get the fuck over it stars and striped ass." Steve got this odd look and smirked, shaking his head slowly. "What?"

"You're the one who needs the stripped ass. Not me," Steve pulled Tony back towards the main level again.

"What the hell dose that even mean?"

"It means you're going to bed now," Steve said. Tony dug his heals in and when Steve turned Tony simply sat down. Steve wondered whether his legs gave out of if he was just being a brat. Tony actually stuck his tongue out, brat Steve decided, until Tony flipped him off and smirked. Then Steve just snapped.

The much larger man jerked Tony to his feet quite suddenly and drug him into the living room, taking all the others man weight. "Your PTSD is acting up hm? That' why you won't sleep anymore?"

"What if it is?" Tony grumbled.

"Then I'll help," Steve nodded.

"Oh yeah? Captain America can just fix everything hm?"

"No. But I had soldiers with the same problem. Friends will sit with them while they sleep to make sure they sleep fine."

"Oh that's fucking precious."

"Language Anthony."

"What cha goanna do daddy? Huh!" Steve turned Tony, smacked him on his backside and sat him on the sofa. Tony yelped, sitting on his hands and starring at Steve like he'd lost his head. "What was THAT for?"

Steve sat beside him, "For being such a brat today."

Tony's lip curled again, "Think that's goanna make me be a good boy now?" Steve pursed his lips slightly, taking Tony's bicep, "No, but I'm thinking this will. "

Tony gasped when he made eye contact with his rug. "Rogers!" Steve said nothing as Tony tried to push himself up. Steve grabbed his arm, pulling it up behind him and pinning it firmly.

"Do I need to hold the other one to Anthony?"

"Fuck you!"

-Smack-

Tony jerked forward, "language," Steve reminded.

Tony squirmed frantically, "Fine! I'll watch the words a bit more if you just let me up!"

"Oh look! All ready an improvement! This is just what you need."

"No it isn't! Steve! Let me up!"

"Nope. You want me to play dad, and this is exactly what I would have done a long time ago."

–Smack-

Tony jumped squirming a bit. "Steve! This is humiliating! Let me up!"

"That's the point." Steve nodded and smacked him a few times in a row.

Tony groaned, struggling to no avail. "Rogers!"

"Ya know what?" Steve asked, grabbing Tony's hip to shift him a bit, "There is far too much talking. I don't think it's getting through to you." Tony made a face at the fabric of the sofa until fe felt the bottom of his shirt brushed away and a tug at the waist band of his designer jeans.

Tony bucked "NO!"

"Calm down Anthony," Steve mumbled, pulling the jeans down around Tony's knees. Steve crinkled his nose "Do you even wear underwear?"

"Not sometimes," Tony growled.

"Fine then," Steve nodded.

-Smack-

"OW!"

-Smack-

"AH!"

-Smack-

"MMnnngg—-" Tony ground his teeth together, trying to hold back his sounds.

Steve quickly fell into a faster rhythm. Tony squirming underneath him but Steve had no problem holding him down. When Tony's flesh had reached a bright pink color Steve paused for a moment to look at him. His jaw was clamped and his eyes hard. Steve knew he wasn't winning yet.

-SMACK-

"GAH!" Tony gasped, jerking forward. Steve hit again with a bit more force, his hand leaving a red mark behind. Tony squirmed kicking his legs. Steve Frowned trying to push his legs down but they came right back up. Steve smacked his thighs, "Keep your legs down." He smacked them again and the legs fell almost instantly. "Good boy," Steve murmured then continued.

Steve hit him a good ten or twelve more times before peering back over at Tony's face. His eyes where screwed shut, lips pursed and locked. Steve knew he was about to break. So Steve went for just that. He put more force in and..

-SMACK-

"FFUA!" Tony lurched forward, eyes flying open and his nails dug into Steve calf.

-SMACKSMACK-

"mmmhnnn." Steve felt Tony shiver and knew he was gone. He'd pushed him over the edge and Tony couldn't fight it any longer.

So as Steve continued he had to ignore the growing number of whimpers and small sobs. He wasn't finished. He spent a good while reddening Tony from bottom of his hips to the backs of his knees.Tony squirmed a bit and Steve would adjust him, scolding him while doing so, saying he was simply making it worse on himself.

When Tony was bright red and outwardly sobbing Steve stopped for one moment, "You goanna be a good boy now?"

Tony said nothing, but ground his teeth and tried to stop his tears.

"Anthony, answer me," Steve said firmly.

Tony just squirmed again and Steve sighed. When he readjusted Tony he quickly lifted one leg, perching his heel on the decorative metal bar under the sofa.

Tony's eyes flew open, knowing exactly what was coming. "Steve! I'm sorry, let me up! I'll be good! Just don't! Steve! Come on!" Tony bucked and Steve had to hold him hard to keep him from sliding face first into the floor.

"Anthony Stark! That is enough."

Tony whimpered heart-brokenly as Steve raised his hand again."Please."

Steve bit his lip slightly and shook his head, "No Tony."

The hand holding Tony's wrist began slowly rubbing circles into the strained joint with a surprisingly soft thumb pad.

-Crack-

Tony cried out in pain when the far too sensitive under curves of his ass where harshly assaulted. A few more and Tony was practically, if not literally, bawling.

Steve gave the hardest hit to a particularly red area and Tony gasped and began to go limp. Steve watched him closely, continuing the assault, until Tony was completely limp, submissive. Steve gave one last hard hit to his ass and stopped.

Steve let go of Tony's arm which just slid onto the sofa beside him. He spent a moment, slowly rubbing Tony's back till the worst of the shaking went away. Then he, very gently, pulled Tony's jeans back up.

Steve placed his hands under the smaller man's arms and lifted him up, cautiously setting him on his thigh instead of the firm, and more painful leather of the sofa. Tony's face was red, his eyes screwed so tight it looked painful. His face was streaked with tears that caught and dampened his goatee. Steve sighed, leaning over and pulling a few tissues out of a box on the side table. He patted Tony's face, because he didn't look like he was going to move for a bit.

He goes back to slowly rubbing Tony's back, giving him all the time he needs because he's sure the man's world just shattered. He's not sure if that ever happened to Tony. He wouldn't be surprised either way.

The mansion is silent except for Tony's crying, the res tof the team where back in Chicago where Banner and Barton where sat up in a Hospital. Tony made a bad call, a building fell on the two of them. Steve had let Tony stay here alone for these past few days but when Tony wouldn't pick up the phone he immediately flew down with no notice. When Tony's crying begins to slow and quite, Steve speaks in a hushed tone as to not spook him. "Everything is going to be alright. You did a good job, better than I thought. Its goanna be okay, not for a bit but it will get better Tony."

Tony finally opened his eyes, the blue underneath the lids shone and swirled with tears. He looked at Steve for a moment then they shot down instantly, hands coming up to scrub the tears away. Steve just smiled a bit.

Tony's hands fell heavily as did his shoulders when he sighed. Steve patted his back, "Get up." Tony eased carefully to his feet wincing slightly and moving out of Steve's way. "Head on upstairs," Steve nodded standing and stretching, "I'll be up there in a bit."

Tony shuffles his feet, "Steve," he mumbled "I..I really need to get those specks for Clint's uniform to S.H.I.L.E.D before tonight and-," He looked up and then quickly back down because he can't manage to hold Steve steely glare.

"Anthony. Upstairs. Now," Steve put his hands on his hips.

"Steve, really, I just-," Tony tried again.

"Anthony, I will bring you right back over here,"Tony rung his hands nervously, "Upstairs, now."

Tony opened his mouth and looked at Steve. Steve cocked an eye brow, and Tony made a sound deep in his throat, turned, and went upstairs.

Steve slumped his shoulders and sighed, shaking his head. He mumbled quietly to himself as he rummaged through a side table drawer. It took him a minute to find the book he'd started reading last week, for the drawer was stuffed with Clint's dirty socks, Bruce's poetry book and some notes, and Natasha's magazines. They needed more drawers, except for Clint, he just needed to stop being disgusting.

When he finally found it he went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and some aspirin. Once he got upstairs Tony had just wiggled out of his jeans and thermal and into a Foreigner t-shirt and gray, silk boxers. Tony looked over his shoulder and took the water and pills he was handed. He quickly swallowed them and, at Steve's look, drank the rest of the water.

Steve nodded and sat down in a plush armchair. "Steve, really..you shouldn't watch me—"

"Just get in bed Tony," Steve sighed.

Tony grumbled and slid onto his stomach and into bed, pulling his covers around his shoulders. The lights dimmed automatically.

Steve pretended to read but watching the rise and fall of Tony's rib cage. When a bit of a snore escaped the man Steve smiled fondly and whispered, "Jarvis, could I get just a bit of light over here?"

One light above Steve glowed lightly, and Steve nearly finished his book before Tony stirred awake. The dark rings where gone and his hair was a complete mess. Steve watched Tony's eyes open and flutter for a moment before quickly swiveling to where Steve sat. He looked relieved. Steve smiled warmly at him ,"Morning son."

Tony groaned and pulled the covers over his head.


End file.
